fictionlibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
It's About a Thread I Read Yesterday
Now, have any of you ever read these threads on 4chan about people going into supposedly haunted houses with their cell phones, taking pictures and uploading them as they explored the place? I came across one of them around midnight yesterday, but it got deleted this morning so there's no way I could share the link. The poster's ID was StrayCat030--whatever that means. He explained that he was heading for a park where a murder took place only a couple of days ago, and would upload some photos taken during the adventure. Now, I know it's pretty cliché--somebody posting a thread saying that he's going to spend a night in some scary places, uploading a few photos which showed nothing but trees and some old furniture before going home. Some of them even went as far as pretending to be attacked by ghosts and monsters. They would tell you that they saw something moving in the next room, and then simply stop posting--silly tricks. But this time, it was a bit...different. Okay, back to the point. StrayCat030 posted the thread around midnight. He began taking photos and uploading them even before he reached the park. In fact, as the last bus comes at around 11:00 PM, he had to walk all the way, taking photos as he went. I remembered envying his cell phone, for the photos were really good. After reaching the park, he uploaded another huge bunch of photos, along with some descriptions about the murder--all freaky stuff meant to scare the hell out of his readers. I will not elaborate on the details of the murder in question. Those who are interested may try to Google for it. The only thing I could say is that it's a nasty case, with dismembered bodies and gruesome pictures sent to the police via anonymous mail, etc. But that's not the point, is it? StrayCat030 continued to wander in the park for around 20 minutes before he got bored. The park he went to used to be very crowded during the day, but at midnight, with the sky cloudy and the wind blowing--it's pretty damn creepy if you ask me. After a moment, he said that he was heading home despite his previously stated plan to spend the whole night in the park. I assumed that it was because nobody was replying to his thread. And that's when creepy stuff began to happen. Somebody replied to his thread only minutes after he announced the end to his adventure. The guy's ID was Photographer9891. His post consisted only of a blurry photo of somebody standing in the distance with his back towards the camera. StrayCat030 asked who's in the photo. Instead of replying, Photographer9891 posted a second picture, and then a third. These new photos showed exactly the same figure, but they where taken at a much closer range. Now StrayCat030 seemed to be getting nervous. He demanded Photographer9891 to come out to where he can see him. Obviously, he had realized that the figure standing with its back towards the camera in these photos was none other than himself. Making no reply, Photographer9891 posted a series of new photos of him taken at increasingly close distance, though always from behind. StrayCat030 began to get agitated. He told Photographer9891 to stop fooling around and come out. (I can't believe nobody else replied to the thread even at this point--I can't be the only one reading this, right?) There were no new posts in the thread for about 10 minutes, and then Photographer9891 uploaded more photos which showed StrayCat030 running. He was looking over his shoulder at the camera with an expression of intense fear. As the camera drew closer, I could see his bloodshot eyes bulging from their sockets, and his mouth opening in a twisted rictus of scream. The last post in the thread was by Photographer9891, which showed a close-up of StrayCat030's blood-covered face. I thought my heart would explode when I saw the last picture. Seriously. I waited for 3 hours just to see somebody else replying to the thread, but nothing. I found the whole thread deleted at round 3:30 AM. Even now, I still cannot get these damn pictures out of my head. You know, I simply couldn't let go of them... ...Damn it. Is anybody even listening? Alright, alright. Let's be straightforward with this. All I wanted was some kind of reaction. I mean, come on! No reply? I thought I did a great job with these photos, especially that last close-up. After all, all photographers could use some comments. Category:Creepypasta